Items
A list of items in the world of Deepolis (Earth). Order of items is on an on-creation basis. Commodities A list of the commodities available in Deepolis. If you would like to know about our/my (Negative) policy on Trade Routes, approximately most of the veteran Deepolis players recommend you read it before even thinking about station-to-station trade. Equipment The equipment of Deepolis, these go inside your Submarine. Sensors Sensors (Again) Extras Nanogens Sonic Ammunition Torpedoes Decoys Naval Mines Depth Charges Sonic Cannons Hulls Turbines Submarines Information on the vehicles you ride in Deepolis. Nauten ---- Seal The starter ship of the Nauts. Stats are as following: Repairs are free. Warmaran SX The basic combat sub for elite admirals. Stats are as following: Poseidon X All-terrain sub for cadets. Stats are as following: Repairs are free. Patron Shadow sub, or "Balanced" sub. Stats are as following: Omikron Combat Sub, has more Hull, Sonic Cannon, and Turbine slots. Stats are as following: Manticore Merchant sub, has a larger cargo. Stats are as following: Patron X Shadow sub for commanders, or "Balanced" sub. Stats are as following: Omikron X Combat Sub for commanders, has more Hull, Sonic Cannon, and Turbine slots. Stats are as following: Manticore X Merchant sub for commanders, has a larger cargo. Stats are as following: Warmaran Elite combat sub for commanders, has a larger EVERYTHING. Stats are as following: Scion ---- Lorelei The starter ship of the Scion. Stats are as following: Repairs are free. Leviathan SX The basic combat sub for elite admirals. Stats are as following: Lorelei X All-terrain sub for cadets. Stats are as following: Repairs are free. Phoenix Shadow sub, or the "Balanced" sub. Stats are as following: Merkur Merchant sub, has a larger cargo. Stats are as following: Omega Combat sub, has more Hull, Sonic Cannon, and Turbine slots. Stats are as following: Phoenix X Shadow sub for commanders, or the "Balanced" sub. Stats are as following: Merkur X Merchant sub for commanders, has a larger cargo. Stats are as following: Omega X Combat sub for commanders, has more Hull, Sonic Cannon, and Turbine slots. Stats are as following: Leviathan Elite Combat Sub for commanders, has more EVERYTHING. Stats are as following: Jafnhar ---- Ragnarok The starter ship of the Jafnhar. Stats are as following: Repairs are free. Diablo SX The basic combat sub for elite admirals. Stats are as following: Ragnarok X All-terrain sub for cadets. Stats are as following: Repairs are free. Tiamat Shadow sub, or the "Balanced" sub. Stats are as following: Tydeus Merchant sub, has a larger cargo. Stats are as following: Ifrit Combat sub, has more Hull, Sonic Cannon, and Turbine slots. Stats are as following: Tiamat X Shadow sub for commanders, also the "Balanced" sub.. Stats are as following: Tydeus X Merchant sub for commanders, has a larger cargo. Stats are as following: Ifrit X Combat sub for commanders, has more Hull, Sonic Cannon, and Turbine slots. Stats are as following: Diabolo Elite combat sub for commanders, has higher EVERYTHING. Stats are as following: Various Hidden Items These WONDERFUL pictures I found of items not made yet/ of ages past. Possibly for when the staff or users get ideas. Hidden Sonic Ammunition This is what came after the "Lava Ammunition" Hidden Sonic Cannon(s) Between Hunting and Combat Between Combat and Battle And the Nauts have a TON of hidden cannons Hidden Armor Plating After Elite Hull Hidden Turbines Not as much as I'd like. Hidden Stealth Devices The name is.. Ironic. What can I say. I'm a snoop. And why are there so many? Hidden Sensors I guess I'm a super snoop for sensing these. Still alot, though. Hidden "Sea Farms" I don't know where Bigpoint is going with this one, but it's there. Now that I examined it, I think it's just a single racial upgrade, like more RAM for your computer, but there's one of each type. Don't ask me what it's for though. I'm pretty much clueless past this. Hidden Sea Buoys Now, I really don't know where Bigpoint is going with this one, but the "specific race" thing is obvious. Well, that's all folks! That's all of the hidden items in this game. Of course, I could also find the large "3d" model and upload it as a .gif, but that sir is a pain on my time and your processor.